planiverse_bridgefandomcom-20200214-history
Pixelon
Pixelon is the only zone in the planiverse known to contain regular matter. Geography Pixelon exists as an island of matter isolated in a sea of voidspace. Some theorize that there may exist shape beyond the great void and this was a very active area of research before the coming of the Vyroids. Pixelon spans hundreds of sectors of varying climate and landscape, but now only 12 sectors along the shores of the void and the outer edge of the once great city of remain. The People of Pixelon Though there is great diversity among the people of Pixelon, they are generally peaceful, non-industrious, intelligent, and very curious. Before the Vyroid infection there was little conflict, but the existential threat of total Vyroid consumption has led many to break from their peaceful roots to form gangs, anti-vyroid militia, and even religious cults. The primary remaining peoples of Pixelon are: * builder refugees in Camp Hope having fled from their homes * seeker scientists from the Pixelon Science Institute on the edge of the infection * Assembly monks of the Converted Forest * gang-tribes of the voidlands * cultist roughnecks camped out on the boxel-rigs in the great East Boxel-sea History of Pixelon Within Pixelon exist several ancient civilizations. Though legends vary, the following timeline shows historical events common to the majority of each culture's history: -27bn cycles = Planiverse is born -4.7M cycles = earliest date sentient life as we know it is believed to begin, set as the EPOCH from which all dates are calculated internally. -1.3M cycles = legends of a great flood which consumed most all civilization -1970 cycles = vyroids first spotted in the Planiverse, ushering in the Post-Vyroid Era -0 cycles = the bridge is re-opened The Post-Vyroid Era The live in a post-scarcity society wherein the primary focus of all life was the pursuit of balance and knowledge. The official historical archives tell the history of 50 million cycles with remarkably few historical events. This stability is highly valued by the . This balance came to an abrupt end when the Vyroids appeared in . Many did not resist consumption by the first Vyroids, embracing the infectious organisms as the next phase of the planiverse. It is the peaceful nature of which led so many to turn their focus inwards so they may accept their end rather than take up arms against the all-consuming Vyroids. The Pixelon Science Institute was one of the first major organizations to take up arms against the Vyroids, and their defensive structures are one of the last forces holding back the Vyroids from consuming what remains of Pixelon. Since the advent of the Vyroids, the primary driving forces for each sect fall into these general categories: # attempts to establish balance with the Vyroids and re-stabilize Pixelon (refugees, scientists, anti-vyroid millitias) # hedonistic pursuits driven by those in existential crisis (the voidland gang-tribes) # those who seek out only inner-peace and do not wish to resist consumption by the Vyroids (forest) # conflict-deniers who believe that balance will return to Pixelon without their intervention (boxel-rig roughnecks)